Nunca niegues un amor
by vampylolita
Summary: Y si nada es lo que parece al final de cuentas... Homenaje a Diego Dublé Urrutia.


Primero que todo, este "FIC" va dedicado a dos personas que me han ayudado mucho en el corto tiempo que he compartido con ellas, a pesar de la lejanía, el vínculo que he creado con estas mujeres, para mí es fuerte; además, gracias a ellas he tenido el valor de subir esta mini historia, un poco alocada, pero historia al fin.

Sayuri, Amía: con mucho cariño, esto es para ustedes. Gracias por ser tan buenas conmigo y soportar mis cambios de ánimo.

Otra mención especial es para Karen Jara (la que me tapa con mis padres), quien ayudó a la conexión de mi mente con la tierra.

Para ir finalizando, la manera de su "narración", fue inspirada en uno de mis poemas favoritos desde que tenía 11 años: "En el fondo del Lago" de Diego Dublé Urrutia (R.I.P).

Repetirlo es ya monótono, pero nada de esto me pertenece (solo lo que se escape de los libros), todo es propiedad de JKR, quien mató a mi personaje favorito.

Si yo hubiese escrito el libro, muchas cosas cambiaría.

Pido disculpa a los lectores, por si se hallara alguna falta de ortografía y puntuación, soy novata, pero si me corrigen suelo aprender muy rápido.

Gracias a todas y nos veremos pronto.

-0-

_**Nunca niegues un Amor**_

-----

--

-

-"Severus, muchacho, ¿Qué ha pasado?,

¿Acaso Tom algo te ha contado?"-.

Susurraba al oído el hombre de cabellos cano,

a su amigo, su hijo, por la mañana temprano.

-o-

-"Mírame Albus, escucha con atención,

a Draco le han dado una terrible misión"-.

El hombre oscuro de mirada perdida,

decía con calma un tanto fingida:

-"El Lord ahora quiere, el Lord ahora busca

que tu vida termine en forma brusca"-.

_-"Entiendo muchacho_, ya lo esperaba,

mi muerte sabía, estaba pensada.

Mi destino predijo que esto pasaría,

es por eso que a Harry entrenarlo pedía"-.

-"Ahora comprendo por qué en estos días,

el pobre de Draco, por llorar se escondía"-.

-o-

Sin nada más que decir,

ambos callaban.

A la mazmorra y al despacho

caminos distintos tomaban.

-o-

Pero escondida en la escalera

una castaña se encontraba,

escuchando esta noticia

que a su alma apenaba.

-o-

Luego en la tarde el sol no brillaba,

las nubes del día el ánimo reflejaban.

Un vaso de whisky en la mano reposaba,

Severus sentado, mirando a la nada.

-o-

En otra habitación las horas pasaban,

el ambiente alegre ya no se respiraba.

Tratando de relajarse el director estaba,

Un caramelo de limón en la mesa aguardaba.

-o-

Aguardaba por el anciano que pensante yacía,

mirando el horizonte su vista contemplaba,

aquel mundo mágico que siempre le alegraba.

Sin duda un plan para salvarse hacía.

-o-

Sus ojos se iluminaron

y en un pergamino escribía,

un mensaje tan claro

que a dos requería.

-o-

En tanto una castaña de valor se armaba,

buscando entre las cosas de Harry se encontraba.

Y tomando la capa que todo ocultaba,

dirigióse a la gárgola de manera apresurada.

-o-

Alguien se acercaba, se detuvo al instante,

con el miedo que sus pasos se volvieran errantes.

Una túnica negra, un paso silencioso,

un aroma a hierba, a tierra esplendoroso.

-o-

En la estatua se paraba ese hombre sigiloso,

con voz grave y arrastrada susurraba silencioso.

La estudiante sin demora, detrás del hombre se paraba,

un frío recorría su espalda bien formada.

-o-

Sentados en butacas dos hombres esperaban,

parecidos sorprendentes, la sangre los juntaba.

La muerte de uno se conversaba

y el cariño de otro se demostraba.

-o-

-"Severus, acércate, saluda a mi hermano"-

Inclinando la cabeza y dando la mano.

-"Cierra la puerta, es un asunto privado,

tengo un plan muy bueno, pero no está acabado"-.

-o-

Así los tres hombres los detalles afinaban,

la mentira perfecta estaba terminada.

La pequeña estudiante tapaba su boca,

si alguien la viera la trataría de loca.

Sellando aquel pacto, los hombres al acto,

juntaban sus manos, no esperando retracto.

-o-

Despidiéndose al momento,

Severus se encaminaba a sus aposentos.

Hermione aprovechando la apertura de la puerta,

saliendo tan pálida que parecía una muerta.

-o-

Llegó a la habitación que a los prefectos pertenecía,

quitándose la ropa con parsimonía.

Metiose al baño de un apurón,

girando la llave el agua cayó.

-o-

-"¡Tan poco tiempo!"-, pensando, contaba.

La tristeza en su cara era expresada,

una lágrima por su mejilla lentamente bajaba

y en su boca se perdía la sonrisa acostumbrada.

-o-

-"¿En qué momento me enamoré de ti?" - Se preguntaba.

-"Si cada oportunidad que tenías me humillabas.

Cómo nunca pensaste que daño me hacías,

un poco de atención solo te pedía"-.

-o-

-"Si bien Ron me había gustado,

lo que siento por ti ni se ha comparado.

Los chicos preguntan por qué te defiendo,

me duele el alma cada vez que les miento"-.

-o-

Y así la joven sin querer se dormía,

rogando a los dioses por el hombre que quería.

-o-

En otra habitación un tanto lejana,

Severus dormido estaba en su cama.

Imágenes venían, imágenes pasaban

una Griffindor había y sus sueños perturbaba.

-o-

Ordenaba en la noche a mitad de su sueño:

-"¡Vete con ellos, yo no soy tu dueño!"-

Al rato susurrando un poco más calmado:

-"Perdóname las veces que mal te he tratado"-.

-o-

Despertóse apresurada con el cabello mojado,

dormida en el baño se había quedado.

Ojeras profundas con ojos hinchados,

delataban ahora su mal estado.

-o-

-"Hola Hermione, ¿qué te ha pasado?,

te hablé en la mañana y no habías llegado"-.

La prefecta en silencio se había sentado,

la amiga enojada, no le han contestado.

-o-

Revolviendo su plato, comer no quería

¡cómo si eso calmara su terrible agonía!

Harry miraba, pero nada entendía,

el por qué de una lágrima de sus ojos salía.

-o-

De pronto un hechizo el comedor atravesaba,

Malfoy nuevamente de su sangre se burlaba.

Snape tranquilamente a su puesto caminaba

ayudando en los insultos, al rubio apoyaba.

-o-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, relámpagos salían,

decepción y tristeza en su mente se leían.

Legeremancia había usado, ya lo suponía

¡Qué más daba ahora si todo se sabía!.

-o-

El viejo resoplaba desde su cómodo asiento,

palabras que solo se las llevaría el viento.

Por qué Severus nunca entendería,

que negarse al amor, más daño le hacía.

-o-

Marchándose al momento, a la biblioteca entraba

Buscando en los estantes, la estudiante observaba;

Un libro que sirviera, una poción que ayudara,

un hechizo muy antiguo que a su alma curara.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

La gran noche llegaba, se supo al instante,

tres hombres aguardaban de manera expectante.

A la torre de astronomía un viejo andante,

a Potter lanzaba un hechizo paralizante.

-o-

Mortífagos llegaron con el rubio a la cabeza,

una varita se erguía sin mucha certeza.

El Príncipe de Slytherin a muerte retaba,

y Harry impotente de rabia lloraba.

-o-

Subiendo las escaleras, Snape al trote,

Como un caballo corría a todo galope.

En el instante que la puerta se abría,

asombrado el oscuro la escena veía.

-o-

Las palabras de Dumbledore, él recordaba,

"Hazlo que debes, no dudes por nada,

Nuestro plan previsto, la última estocada,

Por un futuro nuevo, la paz asegurada".

-o-

Apuntando su varita, al guiño del ojo,

el viejo tenía movimientos muy flojos.

Los magos oscuros a reír se echaban,

cuando el murciélago grasiento el hechizo lanzaba.

-o-

Una luz verde salió disparada,

Un hombre caía, ya muerto estaba.

Una vara saltaba a las manos del Rubio

Y agitado Snape, apuraba a los suyos.

-o-

Gritando de impotencia, Harry corría,

Al traidor señalaba con insulto y grosería:

-"Ven, maldito bastardo, date la vuelta

Pelea cobarde, la esperanza está muerta"-.

-o-

En tanto en un árbol Hermione se escondía,

para ver a su amado que daño le hacía.

La derecha en el pecho, la siniestra en el mentón,

Ahogaba un sollozo de su herido corazón.

-o-

La noche dormía, el día llegaba,

la muerte de Albus ya todos lloraban.

Y el canto del fénix que el mundo esperaba,

Sordo se hacía porque nada pasaba.

-o-

El castillo en penumbras, un grito enmudecido

ahogaba el silencio de estudiantes desaparecidos.

Y al último piso Granger se dirigía,

Buscando un recuerdo para su alma vacía.

-o-

Una taza tirada, un pergamino botado,

daba señales que salió apurado.

Acercándose a la ventana y con total sorpresa

Una nota reposaba suspendida en la marquesa:

-"Sabía que vendría, Albus acertaba;

la confianza de este asunto en usted está pensada.

Lo que debo pedirle, espero que entienda,

Necesito su ayuda para la última contienda."-

La Gryffindor leía, ni lenta ni apresurada,

jurándole en su mente que estaba preparada.

-o-

Un poco más abajo cuando la nota casi acababa,

el cuerpo de ésta por completo temblaba.

-"Un último favor que ahora le pido:

Guarde mi amor, no lo eche al olvido.

Espérame pequeña, espérame mi vida,

Quise rozar tus dulces labios antes de mi partida…

…Pero cuando esta guerra acabe y me ames todavía,

Te juro en cuerpo y alma, que siempre serás mía".-

Las lágrimas bajaban, pero ya no de tristeza,

su amor le declaraba, tenía la certeza.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Todos intuían que el gran día se acercaba,

la destrucción de las reliquias ya casi terminaba.

En el bar un anciano sus sienes se tocaba,

el peligro y la alerta no se aminoraban.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

El miedo se olía, la sangre brotaba

Draco conseguía que los mortífagos entraran.

El Castillo se convertía en un campo de batalla

A Voldemort querían, ¿dónde se hallaba?.

-o-

En la casa de los gritos una serpiente se arrastraba,

en el cuerpo de un Mago sus colmillos clavaba,

-"Tú lo mataste, por eso no obedecía,

Tu muerte me asegura la victoria este día"-.

-o-

El veneno se adentraba, su cuerpo recorría,

sus pulmones vaciaba, sus huesos crujían.

Un último llamado de conciencia hacía:

-"Hermione te necesito, ven alma mía"-.

-o-

En medio de la batalla, un Weasly caía,

Bellatrix reía del daño que hacía,

Molly en un arranque de venganza y tortura,

Asesinaba a la bruja sin mucha premura.

-o-

El comedor acallaba, el miedo expandía

cuando la figura del Cura su presencia imponía.

-"Potter, sal de donde estés,

Acabemos esta guerra de una buena vez-".

-o-

Como si el lamento de todos escuchara

El niño que vivió alzaba su vara.

Hechizos chocaron, la energía salía

la puerta del comedor de pronto se abría.

-o-

Una figura anciana de largos cabellos,

Atravesaba el umbral con prestancia y soltura,

Con sollozo exclamaba no creyendo aquello,

su fin había llegado y gritó con locura.

-o-

Al bosque prohibido Hermione sin demora

acudía al llamado de su amante ahora.

Una casa encontraba, una luz se vía,

la vida del hombre de apoco extinguía.

-o-

Se adentró a la pieza, lo vio tirado,

la sangre brotaba y su cuerpo manchado,

Se acercó con el miedo que su amor no viviera,

preparando su alma para lo que sintiera.

-o-

Aún respiraba, era un alivio.

Sacó de su capa lo prometido,

en la botella reposaba la cura al veneno,

tomando su boca, quitando el cabello.

-o-

Las heridas cerraban, su cuerpo movía,

un suspiro de la castaña despertarse lo haría.

-"Tranquilo cariño, ya todo ha acabado,

Voldemort ahora ha sido derrotado"-.

-o-

Se acercaba lentamente hasta su boca alcanzar,

Cuando los pasos de un hombre se acercaban a entrar.

-"Hermione"- el pelirrojo a su par rápidamente llamaba

Y quedando congelado viendo lo que pasaba

El traidor y su amiga lentamente se besaban.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

El mundo mágico estaba salvado,

a su puesto volvía el director olvidado.

En un patio del castillo un jardín en memoria,

a los caídos que había dejado toda esta escoria.

-o-

Los meses pasaron, todos sonreían,

las parejas de héroes pronto se unían.

El enlace sagrado que todos esperaban,

a Severus y Hermione no les separaría nada.

-o-

Las flores adornaban aquel jardín secreto,

los invitados esperaban con paciencia y respeto.

Las aves con su canto anunciaban la llegada,

la novia esplendorosa se robaba las miradas.

-o-

El vestido blanco con destellos rosa,

el cabello recogido, se veía hermosa.

Mientras tanto el novio con su habitual atuendo,

contemplaba añorando su futuro encuentro.

-o-

De fondo una leyenda, Tchaikovsky se escuchaba,

el vals de las flores el matrimonio bailaba.

Miradas escondidas, miradas camufladas,

el deseo que esa fiesta pronto acabara.

-o-

Severus en sus brazos a Hermione cargaba,

con presurosos pasos al aposento marchaba.

La mujer un sonrojo a su mejilla llenaba,

ansiosa y nerviosa, él la notaba.

-o-

Con velas encendidas la habitación decorada,

al final se encontraba una cama arreglada.

El corazón en las nubes, su cuerpo tembló,

¡Qué grande sorpresa! cuando a la cama se acercó.

-o-

En ella escrita con pétalos de flor

se dibujaba claramente la palabra amor.

Unos brazos la rodearon clamando con primor,

unos labios se posaron en su cuello con dulzor.

-o-

-"Tranquila mi bella, tranquila mi amada,

No quiero que esta noche te sientas forzada.

Recuerda que tenemos mucha vida por delante,

Feliz yo me encuentro de solo abrazarte"-.

-o-

Mirando sus ojos por solo un instante

El miedo perdía, se entregaba a su amante.

-"Toma mi cuerpo, ámame entera,

enséñame el camino en mi vez primera"-.

-o-

Sin dudar un segundo su boca atacaba,

las caricias de sus manos, la suavidad envidiaba.

Un beso tan eterno de pasión y locura

El calor de sus cuerpos subía con soltura.

-o-

La ropa sobrante yacía en el suelo,

Severus en sus brazos la alzaba al vuelo.

Rozando su aliento cercano al oído,

los pétalos cayeron, ya eran olvido.

-o-

La piel de sus pechos que dejaba ver,

el deseo aumentaba de hacerla mujer.

Ni el pudor ni la vergüenza volvieron a nacer,

esta noche más nada la echaría a perder.

-o-

Se acercó hasta su cuello,

Acarició su cabello,

En su mente guardaba recuerdo de aquello.

-o-

Manos traviesas, gemidos en demasía,

con ella jugaba la sabrosa agonía.

La vista nublada, el placer exhibía,

y con cada susurro poseerla pedía.

-o-

Los cuerpos extasiados lentamente se unían,

un beso acallaba el dolor que sentía,

Pausados movimientos que a los dos torturaba,

despertando en el hombre al dios que ocultaba.

-o-

Qué bien se sentía el compás de los cuerpos,

qué bello entonaban gemidos expertos.

La canción componían cuando el fulgor alcanzaban,

Agotados los músicos, piel a piel descansaban.

-o-

-"Desde ahora mi amado, el pacto es sellado"-

Decía la castaña con su cuerpo agitado,

-"Por toda mi vida, más allá de mi muerte,

amor como este no habrá más fuerte"-.

-o-

Parpados cerrados, los amantes dormían,

abrazados los cuerpos, el amor compartían.

El hechizo y la magia de la noche pasaban,

la Luna una vez más de testigo se hallaba.

-o-

Así por el siguiente siglo vivieron felices,

El matrimonio lo vivían en distintos matices.

El legado de su historia a sus hijos dejaban

La vida, la leyenda de una paz sacrificada.

-o--o--o--o-

-o--o-

-o-

Fin

-o-

-o--o--o-

Esta locura la soñé mientras dormía,

esperando que lleguen reviews de cortesía…


End file.
